Harry Potter : a grey genius
by Killerraptor
Summary: I suck at summaries- read story please! Poverfull Harry smart/genius Harry ( first fan fic ever - so please read!)


I don´t own Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

It all started with a boy called Harry Potter. His parent was murdered, when Harry was one year old. This happened because of a prophecy that said that he had strength to kill the dark Lord Voldemort. Because of that did Lord Voldemort attack Harry Potter to make sure that it wouldn´t happen.

It ended by that Lord Voldemort's body destroyed, but his soul retained. The breach of Lord Voldemort did, however, that he could not die.

Harry was placed with his aunt and uncle, where his cousin also lived. His uncle and aunt didn´t care for Harry and they put Harry to do the most in the House: he washed clothes, made food and clean in the house.

if Harry made any mistakes or said something wrong. The family blamed Harry for it all. Harry's cousin wasn´t better than his parents were. He were chasing Harry and beat him for fun, in sheer defiance of it was Harry a very clever boy. He had an IQ of over 200 and loved to learn new things.

As Harry started in school he learned everything much quicker, when he was 9 years old, he was already finished primary school, high school and university. After this, he did not know what he then should do. He had kept it secret from his uncle and aunt, because he was afraid of what they would do to him if they found out of it. They had previously beated him, as he once got better marks in school than his cousin.

After this, Harry that he would learn to take care of itself. Harry began to learn how to survive in the wild, how to make fire, which plants could be used as herbs and which ones have a medical effect. and He learned what you can eat and what is toxic. He learned to catch fish, how to clean them, how to catch an animal and subsequent fleecing it, in order to get the most meat out of it.

He also found out how one could determine-me time, look at the Sun in the sky, to be aware of his surroundings and to navigate by looking at the stars. He also learned how to cook and he was good at making his own dishes, or adding something to some, if he thought that there were something missing.

He began to learn to defend himself. He learned to fight with his hands and feet. He learned many different forms of self-defence ex: kickboxing, MMA. In addition, he also learned to fight with knives, to throwing knives, fight with swords, he also learned how to use other weapons, but what felt best in his hands, were two japanese kodachi. He learned how to steal from people, even without that, they even discovered it. He learned several languages. In the short time, he learned several European languages and Asian. He could read, write and talk them all, just as if he had talked them all his life.

He could also read body language, to see if people spoke true or onions for him. He also learned how to handle money, especially how to best invest with them. Here after he began to learn how to solve tough scientific pieces. He could respond to some of the hardest math pieces.

In addition, he learned much about the human body. He learned about the body's weaknesses and how best they could be exploited. He learned also psychology, so he knew how other people think and how their minds have weaknesses. This he did, too, so he could help others, if they should need it.

Harry also had a secret. Since Harry was 4 years, he had to use a special kind of energy. He knew not what it was yet, but he could feel that it was around him, and that he could take some of it into himself. He could also feel that it was very different, how much energi he took. Sometimes it was very much, and other times very little. This depends of how much energy there were the places he was.

Harry didn´t knew what he could do with the energy yet, so he tried to use it. He found out he could move things with his thoughts and read others people thoughts. He could also control the wind, water, ice, fire and lightning. He had only one problem. Harry had to concentrate really very hard that he could harness his energy.

After some time he went to see a library, so that he can visit any knowledge about his energy. Harry stumbled across a fantasy book, which could help him. In the book where there ridden what he needed to start with meditation, and in that way would get a better power of concentration. There was also in the book how he would come to remember faster and better.

Besides, he should also learn how to build a defence around his mind, so that no one other than himself knew what he knew. This could also be useful for him to meet others who also could read minds. Harry started to meditate, and he was quickly into his own mind, and started to sort his memories.

He built an Office with a large computer, where he placed all his memories. He put all his memory as files so he could quickly sort them. He also putted some codes on so that no one else could find them. In addition, he could also open them and he made diffrent folders so he knew where they were.

In addition, he also made a completely new program, there would be sorted all the new knowledge he would learn. This program would sort all his memories and his new knowledge, so he did not even have to think about it. It was also at this time that Harry found out what his energy was called, magic.

Harry was now the one call for a wizard, and he saw his parents for the first time. He found out that had his mother's eyes and his father's hair, but instead of his hair looked like a bird's nest, it was smooth as his mother 's. Harry found out how his mother died, but did not show who had done it . Harry also found out that there was another world, which was all about magic.

He just did not know how he would get there. Harry found out that there was something wrong with his memory of his mom´s dead. He could feel that the memory took some of his magic from him. Therefore made Harry a room where there were 1 safe made of titanium. Harry took the memory and threw it into the least safe box. Here after he put guns on the walls. Eventually set them, so that they were aimed directly at sefe box. Harry also made wolves and soldiers with different weapons, which should keep an eye on the safe.

Eventually Harry popped the locks on the door and make them in to titanium. After Harry had done it, he could feel that his memory no longer took more of his magic. He can also think and concentrate better than he could in the past. Now made Harry some shields around his Office. He made one of steel, one of diamond, and titanium.

Harry had read many comics, and in one of them, there was a great piece of land. This land Harry made in his mind, he made soldiers on it. He added various weapons and tanks. He also made some planes in the air. He also made some superheroes and villains. Harry had read comics, such as. Justice League, x-man and manga´s. Harry also had the hulk, as he had 10 of him, and he had 5 of each in Justice League, x-man and various entertainment manga's.

Harry had about 50,000 soldiers and 10,000 tanks and planes and bomb planes. There after he made a program that did that only he could use magic in his mind. So if some broken into his mind they could not use their magic. They would only be able to use their bodies, nothing else.

Harry also made another program that did that he could get fastre in and out of his mind. This also made that he continued to make stronger shields on his Office. And put more soldiers, planes, tanks, x-man and justice league if they were destroy. So Harry just had to do more to protect him. After Harry had made it, he could use his magic much better. Harry needed only now sleep 4 hours a week, so he had plenty of time.

Harry be able to move things almost without thinking about it. He could also better use his elements. He could get water out of the air. Harry could use ice to make everything out of, from an animal to beautiful statues, which could move. Harry could control the wind, and create a sword of the wind, which could cut through almost anything. He could also make a tornados, so he could fly off. He could also shoot lightning from his hands, which could deliver a shock and to go though things. He could also make fire blown out of his mouth or hands.

Harry could lead lightning through his body, so he could move as fast as a lightning bolt. It went as quickly that he could only use it to travel long distances. Harry could not use it in battle, because that he could not focus on those he fought against, because it went so fast that his eyes could not follow.

Harry was in the park, where he trained every day. Harry could feel that there was much magic in the park, and it was here that his magic grew most. Here he could meditate very deeply, and he could better see his magic in him. Harry could see that his magic through time had changed color. First was his magic red, then blue, then yellow, and so in the end, gold. Here after changed it in to three colors, which divided into 3 equal parts. These colors were white, black, and gray. The colors twisted around each other. Here after they didn´t changed more in colors, but did just got bigger.

Before it was the magic small, like an ant, where the new was the large, like a sea. His magic get also thick than it had been before. Harry could feel that he could only use the 5 %. Harry didn't care how much magic he had, as long as he had it.

Harry would use her magic to protect those he holds dear, even if he has to kill for them. Harry was not afraid to kill because, that he knew that there were people out there who would be the same, and they would like to do people harm. If Harry was to kill, to protect those he kept dear, then he would do it, no matter what other people would think.

Harry also found that when he meditate, he had some magical channel, which flows out of his body. Some of these channels was wider than others, but those who were the most developed, had to be those that running out of his brain. Those who were least developed were those who ran to his eyes.

When Harry discovered this, he began channeling more magic in to these channels. First time when he did his magic out to his eyes, though. Its magical channels, it was very painful, but after a few seconds, it was over. Harry could feel that the channels were expanding, and when his channels would not be able to expand more, came Harry finally out of his meditation.

At first, his vision blurred and he first thought that there was something wrong with his glasses, but when he took his glasses, he could see better than before. Harry had always used spectacles, but now he was looked at himself in the mirror without any eye problems. Harry discovered that his eyes had changed. They had come a 3 rings in his eyes. One was white, the other gray and the last black color.

He got 3 rings in his eyes, that were gloving in the dark. Harry did also noticed that when he led magic through his body, then his eyes lit up in white, gray, black and green. When Harry did so, he was scary. Harry could also see and feel the magic. He could feel the in a radius of 30 meters. Harry quickly found out that all people had magic in itself. They had just as little, so there not were able to use it. However, there were some people who had more in them than others, but they were always to disappear before he came to them.

Harry did not like his neighbor, and that he always felt that she was keeping an eye on him. This was also the reason that Harry always held a secret, when he exercised magic, for he did not want that there was some there after him. Harry also found that there was a form of that magical shield on his aunt and uncle's house. As far as Harry could see, it was the intention that the shield only had to protect him.

That is why Harry could not understand that the shield was only around his uncle and aunt house, for example, when he was in school, or on the library, if only were to protect Harry it should follow him. Harry found fast the reason for why the shield was just on the housing. This is because there was a rune stone in their garden, which his uncle and aunt could not see. Harry knew didn´t know to use the rune stone, and he dared not do experiments with them, so for example, there could be an explosion.

Harry ended up with to let the stone be, where he had found it. Harry began again to expand its magical channels. He extended them to his brain fully. This was that he could remember, reflect and concentrate better than before. Harry also extended its magical channels to its nose, and his ear. He began to be able to smell better than most people, and he could hear people's hearts, even if they be considered to be 20 meters away.

He could hear them chatting, when they were located 500 meters away. Harry's bones and muscles were stronger than they had been before, and he could now lift 250kg and running 125 miles per hour. In addition to he would will be even stronger and faster as he grew larger.

His bones are as strong as steel, his organs would be more effective, his would be immune to almost all poison. Harry would also have a better defense against ailments, he would find the completely faster if he was injured, and his wounds would all on get minuets, and broken bones in a few hours. When Harry was 9 years old, he met a very special person.


End file.
